Scarlet Butterflies
by MS-lullaby
Summary: Zoie, a young girl in the Seattle mental hospital, has escaped. She ends up in La Push; Only to have caught the eye of a smoking hot, shirtless, guy. Can this insane girl handle the insane?
1. Chapter 1: Scarlet

**Summery: Zoie, a young girl in a mental hospital, she sees hallucinations, including her dead father. She can somewhat bring her hallucinations to life. one day she brakes out of the hospital in Seattle, and finds herself in La Push only to find love in a smoking Indian boy. Can this insane girl handle the insane? **

**I kind of, somewhat based this story off the song "Brick by boring brick" by paramour. (Really good song) P.S. Zoie does not see the dead. **

**I do not own twilight; I do own Zoie, but not twilight.**

**Nor do I own the song lyrics of "Brick by boring brick" (Freakin good song) **

* * *

"So Zoey—"

"It's Zoie"

"Pardon me?"

"It's Zoie with an IE not EY"

"I am very sorry, _Zoie_—"

"But you can call me Zoë, two dots over the E"

I watched the lanky doctor scribble some notes on to his clipboard before he addressed me again.

"So Zoe—"

"Two dots over the E" I leaned back in the hard plastic chair Watching Dr. Mort.

"Yes _Zoë_, I got the two dots…"

"Over the E?"

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes Zoë, over the E."

"Very good" I parsed like he was a child and I was the adult.

"Now Zoë, would you mind telling me about these hallucinations you have?"

"I have them, end of story. If I didn't I wouldn't be in this place now would I?"

He ignored my answer and read off his cupboard "It says here that you started seeing your dead father?"

"Well, well It seems some one can read" I cooed "The last guy only stayed my doctor for a month, he said I was too difficult" I rolled my eyes scoffing at the idea "Ha! I just was trying to keep the happiness in this place. It's always so dark and glum"

Dr. Mort stared at me in bewilderment.

I flashed him a toothy grin.

_Zoie, stop being a bitch and answer the questions_ My Father scolded.

"Zoë, how did your father die?" Dr. Mort leaned forward in his seat. I meet his flat brown gaze with my stone one.

I leaned forward as well, bracing my arms atop my knees.

I spoke my answer slowly and softly. A horrible lullaby sliding form my lips,

"I killed him."

* * *

I had been different ever since I was born. Father said I when I came out of the womb I did not cry. Not until a few moments latter when my Mother died did I shed tears. Father said that I knew I killed her.

I didn't act like a child either. While girls like Sally played with dollies or dress up, I was outside ripping the wings off of butterflies.

When most children got bedtime stories or a sweet lullaby, I got the story behind the sweet.

When girls where getting there training bra, I made my first scarlet dress.

On Halloween kids where dressing up and getting candy, I light candles and spoke spells.

And then when kids forgot there imaginary friends, I started seeing more; most of the time it was a flock of colored birds, butterflies, fairies, or dark princess.

But then, they started telling me things. Like how Sally was hit at home; or that Jimmy never seen his dad; and how Miss. Candy worked the corners on the weekends.

And then one day Sally came over with half the class and started calling me names.

"Look at the weird girl"

"She talks to herself all the time"

"Weird girl, weird girl, weird girl!"

Flutter came with her flock of fairy friends. They buzzed around my head. _We can hurt her for you Zoë, because we love you Zoë_

My head was pounding and I started screaming "Stop it, stop it stop it!"

I thrust my hands out in front of me, pushing on an invisible wall.

Flutter must have thought that Sally was hurting me, or even if she didn't, she was a ruthless little thing, because the next thing I heard was an ear-piercing screech of pain. Sally was writhing on the ground, long jagged scrapes appearing on her face and arms.

The kids backed away. There eyes round and full of fear. Some runaway screaming, others said they where going to tell Miss. Candy.

I stood there and watched the fairies laugh and bite Sally. Miss. Candy came out yelling and flailing her arms like a puppet. Flutter and her friends stopped and smiled a bloody smile at me chanting _we love you Zoë_

I got in big trouble after.

That day, was also the same day,

I killed my Father.

* * *

I sat on my bed, rocking back and forth humming quietly to the creaking sound of the springs.

A nurse poked her head in.

"Lights out"

He face was soft with laugh lines and a nice smile. I nodded, putting out my hand palm up. She came in and dropped the pills in my hand and held out a cup of water.

I popped them in my mouth before chugging the water. The lady smiled this one not as nice as the first.

_She hates children _Flutter giggled _she almost killed her son, but I won't let her hurt you Zoë _she buzzed lazily around the room.

I forced a smile at the nurse, and lifted my hand to swat at flutter.

The nurse shook her frizzy head of hair before leavening the room. I waited until I heard the lock click before grabbing the collar of my shirt.

I watched the camera out of the corner of my eye.

"Flutter" I called out softly.

She stopped her meaningless…fluttering to star at me with wide, black eyes. "Is someone watching me right now?"

_No one is watching you Zoë. You are safe. _She smiled showing a sharp row of eerie, tinted green, teeth.

I then pretended to cough into my shirt, spiting out the vile pills.

Smiling to myself I lied down on the squeaky bed, closing my eyes in feign slumber.

* * *

Everything was dark and I was sure the watch men where quite sleepy; the only sounds where the whirling of a fan, and my Fathers quiet humming.

"Father"

_Yes Zoie?_

"You can open the doors now."

_Are you sure you want to leave?_

"I wanted to leave the moment I got here" My lips turned down remembering the night.

_I hope you know what your doing _he sighed

"When have I ever not known" I said, smiling. I could almost hear my father shake his head.

I waited in the dark, my ears more alert then I thought possible. I jumped up before I even heard the click, but then I was off, sliding like a snake between the heavy door and the wall.

I swept my gaze up and down the hall, my bare feet slapping ageist the cold marble floor.

I thought for sure someone would see me, or my very unique orange hair; it was a wildfire on my head.

I laughed quietly to myself; Father had always said the same thing. I turned a corner and the finial door was dead in front of me. I sprinted like a bat out of hell; witch really, was quite true.

"Hey you! How the hell did you get out of your room—Hey! Get back here!"

It was the Nurse form earlier. Poor thing, most likely would be fired after I was gone.

I pushed the doors open and stumbled out into the darken street. I turned around just in time to see some security guards slam into the glass door. The glass rattled, quivering with the force of impact. The guards started yelling at me.

Mostly 'come back' or 'stay put'

I let out a breathless laugh, shaking my wild head. I stood and turned to the guards, raising my hand in a mock salute,

"See yeah, Suckers"

**Holy carp!**

**Is Zoie messed up or what? Really this was just a weird story I came up with. **

**Is it good enough to continue?**

**But just to remind you, again, Zoie does not see dead people, her hallucinations she can somewhat bring to life. **

**And yes she is somewhat insane. **

**I am still deciding what wolf would be good for her, got any ideas?**

**(Pisst! Click the Review button, it's really fun!) **


	2. Chapter 2

I walked.

I walked, walked, walked…I hate walking.

The sun was hidden by clouds casting soft shadows about me. A few puddles littered the ground and I could see a blurry refection as I walked by.

I looked sick; Sick, skinny, and cold.

I stopped at a rather large pool of water and gazed at the sick, skinny, cold girl. I pushed my hair back…flipped to the side…I dropped my hands and my hair swung forward. The red dull and not as fluffy as it usually was.

_Zoie, really, you're going to catch cold if you don't find somewhere to stay soon._

Father leaned down to peer at the side of my face.

_I mean, look at your face! You're as pale as a ghost._

His hand wisped by my cheek, coldly caressing my flesh. I titled my head away slowly. I heard him sigh and straighten up.

_You're such a bitch when you're cold. Hurry up and find some place warm, please darling. _

He stepped out of my of sight, and when I finally turned my head he had disappeared. I continued to walk along the empty road; the tall trees looming over head locking the road, and myself, in a solitary path. I thought I saw Flutter flit through the trees once or twice but she seemed to be keeping her distance. My bare feet were numb and my toes started to take on an odd shade of yellow. A few times I would scrape the top of my feet against the asphalt to see if blood was still pumping to them.

I couldn't tell how long I'd been walking when I heard the first sign of a car, but I shot out my hand and held perfectly still. I could hear the car behind me slow to a idle and a car window roll down.

"Hey, are you lost?"

I turned my head to see a blond teenage boy. He had a nice smile and a warm car.

I nodded my head bringing my thumb and hand back to my side.

"Where are you going?"

I pointed my finger down the road in front of us.

"Oh, well me too…I could, give you a ride?"

I nodded my head again, and without further talk I opened the car door and slipped inside. The car was warm and the seats squishy. I turned to the blond boy and waited.

"Well, er…" He cleared his throat "Guess I'm giving you a ride then." He said nervously.

He put the car into gear and it gave a quiet screech as we jerked into halt.

"Sorry! Sorry, wrong gear."

He flustered over the gears until we made a smooth ride into the line and down the road. Blond boy kept glancing over at me, but I couldn't see much out of the corner of my eye. So I turned to face him.

"I'm Zoie."

We almost hit a tree as he swerved. Cursing he set the car into another gear and the ride smoothed out again.

"Sorry! Sorry about that…I just didn't think you could talk."

His eyes flicked to me then away when he noticed I was still facing him.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?"

He glanced at me again, confused.

"Well, I mean, you weren't talking before when I was asking you questions…so I thought maybe you couldn't speak or something."

"Maybe words weren't needed to answer your questions."

His brows furrowed.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's just what people do." He shrugged at me. "Speak when spoken too, that stuff."

The car fell into a silence again, except for Fathers quiet humming in the backseat. The tune was out of place and hit the ears wrong, but it soothed me and helped me relax in the warm car. I wiggled my yellow toes to check if any had fallen off.

Nope, all there.

Blond boy cleared his throat again. "What did you say your name was?"

"Zoie."

"Zoie. So Zoie, what are you doing in the little town of Forks?"

I perked up.

"Is that where we are?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No."

He looked startled "Are you…Are you running form someone?" Blond boy whispered the last part.

Was I running form someone?

"Well, yeah, I guess I'm running someone." Or at lest somewhere.

His head jerked to mine, and the car swerved again.

"Shit! Sorry! Sorry."

His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Are you seriously running away form someone?" His voice was an octave higher.

"I don't lie." I stated flatly.

"Shit! I'm taking you to the police. They'll put you in witness protection or something."

I shook my head "I can't go to the police."

"What? Of course you can, they know how to keep you safe."

"I really, really can't!" I said more urgently, why didn't he seem to get it?

"I'll just drop you off at the station okay? The cops know how to handle these kinds of things."

Father leaned forward

_See, people are unpredictable. It's safer at the hospital, Zoie. _

"No!" I hissed at him. I would never go back there, even if I had to run for the rest of my life.

"What?" Blond boy said. He looked pale and his hands still had a death grip on the steering wheel.

I searched for the handle on the door and turned to say goodbye to the blond boy.

"Thank you for the ride."

I opened the car door and cool air rushed in. I could hear blond boy scream as I rolled out of the car.

I hit the hard ground at a fast pace, knocking my head upon a rock and the air rushed out of my lungs. I stumbled to stand and clumsily run deeper into the woods. The car screeched behind me and blond boy started yelling for me to come back.

My lungs burned as well as every joint in my body, but I kept running, hitting small plants out of my way and tripping over stumps.

I slowed when I could no longer hear the yell of the blond boy. I gasped and clutched at my burning sides trying to gulp down oxygen. My eyes where blurrily from tears and I wiped the back of my hand over my lids.

A small cabin sat neatly in the middle of a clearing. A few cars were parked outside, wet from former rain.

Fathers hand fell onto my shoulder.

_Well Zoie, looks like you have a bit of good luck after all. _

He smiled down at me and nodded his head to the cabin.

_Maybe you won't fuck up this time and they'll let you stay. I hope so, you're absolutely freezing darling._


	3. Chapter 3

The little house was a faint blue hue, and the walls seemed to be curling in on themselves as if it could feel the cool air around us. I stepped up to the wooden door and pressed my ear against it.

I could hear faint murmuring and the clatter of dishes while a woman's laugh echoed out. It sounded homely.

_Are you going to stand there all day Zoie? _ Ally sighed.

Ally was my…friend, of sorts. She was a tall girl with willowy limbs and long stringy black hair. Her nose was small as well as her mouth, but what stood out were her eyes, they were made of glass. Looking into them you could see the darkness inside her skull. At the moment her back was hunched over as she leaned against the wall, looking sideways at me.

_Well? _ She sighed, again.

I picked at the peeling wood and said to the door "No, I'm leaving."

_You better hurry. _She straightened her frame, _Someone's coming. _

I jumped off the porch steps, the gravel crunching under me. I jerked to a stop next to an old truck.

_Going to steal a truck? Must I remind you that you don't know how to drive. _Ally stepped up, her fingernails preoccupying her vision. She had a habit of biting them.

"I won't be driving."

I grabbed ahold of the truck bed's railing and used the tire to jump into the back. The bed was wet and as I lay down I could feel my scrubs soaking it up. My skin started to tingle and it felt like ice was creeping up my spine and into my head. I tried to contain the shivers that racked my fame and I clamped my teeth together as not to chatter. It felt like hours then what could have been minutes, I heard the door open as laughter and goodbyes filled the silence.

"Come back soon won't you?"

"Of course, thanks for dinner, it was delicious."

A pause and then the door shut and gravel crunched. I counted the steps to the truck, one, two, five, six…

The truck bounced as the driver got in and after a few seconds it roared to life. The sky was growing dark and the stars were beginning to wink back at me. I couldn't tell which way we were going, but only that we were moving. The wind didn't help my condition either, it whipped my cheeks, flicking its icy tongue and making my nose runny; I sniffled.

"Dad?" I whispered.

Nothing, just the wind singing in my ears.

"Dad?" I said even softer.

I sighed and closed my eyes again and starting humming to myself. I should enjoy being alone, it's a rare occurrence when I have time to myself. But feeling so cold on the inside and out, it was not a feeling I was comfortable with.

A warm hum joined mine and snaked its way into my ear.

My eyes popped open and I turned my head to see Father sitting a few inches away from me, his arms draped over his knees.

_You never listen, do you? My little runaway…_ A lopsided smile graced his face.

"Daddy, I'm so cold." I hissed through my clenched teeth.

_I know, darling, I know. _ His voice was closer this time, next to my ear.

But I had started slipping into unconsciousness, going in and out of dreams. Most were filled with the days spent at the ward, others had Flutter, Ally, Father, and Lucinda. And some, some were filled with a mother I had never met. Most of my dreams had a red tint to them, like looking out of stain glass. A deer waltzed up to me and started dancing until flutter and her friends decided to eat her, then the dream melted and Father was dancing with a lady. She was slim and beautiful, her hair long flowing fire, until she turned and I saw that she was faceless. A scream echoed in my ears as the black tumbled away and a blinding light filled my vision. Distorted voices flowed till I could make out the actual words.

"She was just lying back there! I thought she was dead!" A woman sobbed.

"Someone grabs some blankets!"

"Thank god your shift was tonight, or else she might have been there all night!"

The voices rattled in my head and I wanted to tell them to shut up but all I let out was a croak.

"Can you open your eyes for me please?" This voice was nice, really nice.

I blinked my eyes and I was blinded yet again.

Stupid light.

~()~

I pulled myself out of the coma like sleep I was in, feeling sticky and dry. I was in a bed, a scratchy one, but a bed, My eyelids fluttered and what I saw had the last of the sleep jerked out of me.

White.

White walls, white floors, they had found me, I was back in my old room.

As I sat up my arm was jerked and a stinging followed, there was an I.V. in my arm. They've never done that before. I poked at it, pulled, but it hurt.

"Glad to see you're awake."

It was the nice voice. I looked up to see a man, a beautiful man. He reminded me of Lucinda. His hair was golden and sleek and his white skin flawless. He seemed to float into the room and picked up a clipboard at the end of my bed.

"Everything looks good." He said nodding to the clipboard.

That's when I noticed his white coat…

_Clam down Zoie, you're only in a fucking hospital for crying out loud. Just enjoy your sexy doctor and his sweet ass. _

Lucinda was lounging in a chair, her feet in the air and her head hanging off the seat. Lucinda was lovely to look at, with her short tight curly golden hair and ivory skin. She was short but all leg and her button nose was covered in light freckles. Although she was lovely to look at, Lucinda had a foul mouth that could shame a sailor.

That was my favorite thing about her.

"How are you feeling then?" Doctor smiled and his eyes twinkled like the stars. "Are you in pain anywhere?"

_I think my pussy is having issues Doc, she needs a good pet down. _Lucinda wiggled her eyebrows.

"I feel fine" My voice was gruff form sleep.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Doctor sat himself on the edge of my bed.

"Zoie"

"Hello Zoie. my name is Carlisle, it's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

Doctor hesitated then gently took my hand in his; Ice seeped into my skin and down my arm, it felt familiar. He was the first to pull away.

Doctor cleared his throat. "Zoie, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

I looked around the room but Lucinda was the only one there, still upside down in her chair.

_Why are you looking at me? You don't need my fucking permission to do anything. _

"Sure." I said to Doctor.

"What were you doing in the back of Kate's truck last night?"

"I can't drive"

Doctor paused

"How old are you Zoie?"

"I'm eighteen."

His brow furrowed. "Zoie, is there anyone I can call? Your parents? A family member?"

"You can't call them." I don't think Father had a cell phone, alive or dead.

_You can give sexy here my number. _Lucinda winked at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Can I leave?" I asked Doctor.

"Well, no, not yet, we get to keep you a little longer for observation."

"When can I leave then?"

"In a few hours, do you have a last name?"

I was tired of answering Doctor's questions, so I shook my head and asked him if I could go back to sleep. After fussing with some meds and looking over the clipboard again he finally left.

"Lucinda its time to go." I said as with one final jerk I pulled the I.V. from my arm.

_Already? _She whined sarcastically.

_But I'm having so much fun._

She let her feet fall over her head and came up to a standing position. I climbed out of bed slowly, like there was a weight alarm in the sheets.

_Are you going to take all fucking day? _Lucinda said crossly. She never had very good patients.

"Carp!" I hissed.

_What? _Lucinda hissed back.

"I'm wearing a backwards robe!"

_I know. S_he smirked. _You have a cute ass. _

"Lucinda. This is important!"

_Do I have to do everything around here? _ Ally sighed as she walked in, holding a pair of scrubs in her arms.

_Do you have to ruin all the fun? _Lucinda whined, walking up to hang off of Ally's neck.

"Thank you Ally." I grabbed the scrubs and quickly discarded the robe. They stood there and watched me change.

_How long as it been since you've taken your meds? _Ally asked.

I paused to think, my pants halfway up my thighs.

"A day and a half maybe, why?"

_Flutter's getting hungry. _

Shit.

"If she is, then why is she avoiding me?" I demanded.

_How should I know, I try to avoid her as much I can. _Ally said, holding up all of Lucinda's weight now.

"Damn it! Let's get out of here, than I'll worry about Flutter."

I turned only to find that a nurse was walking through the doorway.

She gasped "What are you doing out of bed!"

Her voice was a little hysterical and I could hear a light buzzing start up.

"And where did you get those?" She pointed at the scrubs.

The buzzing was getting closer.

"I need you to clam down." I whispered.

"I need _you_ to go back to bed." She took my elbow in her hand and gave a light pull in the direction of the cot.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Flutter took that as her cue, as she swooped down and with a gleeful squeal bit into the fleshy part of the nurse's cheek. The woman screamed.

"Shhhhh!"

I swatted at Flutter trying to clam the woman but she stumbled away from me. She fell to the floor as Flutter returned to my shoulder, a piece of ravaged meat in her mouth.

"You-You crazy bitch!" Tears streamed down the nurse's face as her hand cupped her bloody cheek.

"I'm really sorry" I backed away from the crying nurse and into the hallway. I gave her a slight head nod before running down the corridor.

It was easy to get out of the hospital after that. The whole thing was rather small and I found an exit before someone noticed me. I stepped into a parking lot and looked up. Clouds loomed overhead blocking the sun. It was cold and damp, and I was starting to rather wish I had gone the other way when I left the nut house.

If there was one thing I was good at it though, it was walking. I'd just shut down my mind and try to forget the burning pain growing in my legs or how I could no longer feel my bare feet. I should have asked Ally to grab some shoes before I left.

The trees on all sides of me never wavered so I couldn't really tell how far I'd been walking, just that the hospital was far, far behind me; Out of sight and out of mind.

I was glad though, that it was only Flutter who showed up. If any her friends had tagged along I don't know how much worse that nurse would have been injured. Maybe I should go back and see if she's okay?

I snorted, I highly doubt that lady wants to see my face ever again.

**NOTE: **

**Don't worry, there's going to be a lot more of the Cullens in this story as well as the Pack. I'm probably going to throw in Aro for shits and giggles. I hope the T rating covers the language, because it's only going to be worse form here. I don't plan on writing any lemons, I'd totally screw up any sex scene; Have Flutter eat someone in the middle of some hot humpy action. **

**I'm actually having fun with this story now, so I'll try to update soon. And I promise the next chap. will have some wolfs in it. (Anywhere I messed up just tell me about it and I'll try and fix it, I know, It bugs me too.) **


End file.
